Believe in Faith
by WitchCraft
Summary: Selene wishes to kill all the Malfoys. Will she be able to kill the grandchildren of the great Draco Malfoy? read and review!!


Disclaimer: I do not own all the characters. The plot belongs to me.  
  
Having Faith  
  
Chapter 1 Intro to the Future  
  
The twins stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. They would soon be on their way to Hogwarts, where they had been spending the last six years of their life. They would be seventh years this year and would be graduating at the end of the year.  
  
Elixer was the head boy of Slytherin house and was the captain and seeker on the Slytherin quidditch team. His team had won the quidditch cup for the last six years because he was on the team. He was the youngest person to join a quidditch house team since the famous Harry Potter.  
  
Elixer had a twin sister. Her name was Faith. Faith was no ordinary witch though. She was born with a vocal defect. She could not talk so she could not cast spells, but she could study them. Her life was totally different from her brother. Elixer's blood surged with evil, yet Faith only believed in the good. She was a Gryffindor, but not the head girl of Gryffindor. She did play quidditch though. Faith was a chaser, the best damn chaser in years.  
  
It was hard for Elixer and Faith to act like family in school since they were in different houses. Not to mention that Slytherins hated Gryffindors and the Gryffindors hated the Slytherins.  
  
As the great, great, great, great grandson of the great wizard, Draco Malfoy, Elixer had many responsibilities to up hold. And Faith did too as the great, great, great, great granddaughter of Ginny Weasley.  
  
Malfoy was known for his power and Ginny was known as the nicest witch to ever walk the face of the planet.  
  
This year would be the best and worst year for the both of them.  
  
The twins waved good-bye to their parents as they boarded the train. Elixer automatically joined up with his friends and his girlfriend, who happened to be head girl, and went to a cabin of the train car that he always sat in. Faith too, found her friends and joined up with them. She had taught many of the students the art of muggle sign language so that she could talk back to her friends. They would talk to her (she was not deaf but needed a way to talk back) and she would sign back.  
  
As the train reached the school and everyone unloaded their things, all the first years stood outside the Great Hall, awaiting to be sorted into their houses, as the other students filed into the Great Hall to go sit down. The ceremony started and all the first years walked into the Hall.  
  
Professor Kinsey, the transfiguration professor, called up the students to the sorting hat one by one. The first years were evenly sorted into the proper houses and then the feast started. As turkey, salad, potatoes, bread, and any other food that could be eaten for dinner magically appeared on the tables in front of the hungry students. As they went to reach for the food, the headmaster, Professor Joyence, the first female headmaster, tapped her spoon on the side of her wine goblet.  
  
"Attention, attention students," the Professor stated while getting up to make her announcement. "I am very happy to announce that summer is over and we can get back to a full year of learning." Many of the students moaned and groaned as she said that. Professor Joyence put her hand up in the air to silence the students. She continued, "And I know that like every other year, this is going to be a great year. After the feast you will all be escorted to your houses by your head boy and girl." Elixer grabbed his girlfriend's hand at the words head boy and girl. "Now everybody enjoy the feast and have a wonderful evening. You will all start your classes tomorrow so be sure to get a good night sleep." As Professor Joyence sat down back in her chair all the students dived for the food.  
  
The Hogwarts students ate and chatted with their friends for an hour or two before the entire Great Hall was emptied and the house elves were cleaning up the mess.  
  
Elixer and Selene, his girlfriend, led all the Slytherins to the Slytherin dungeon.  
  
"Instantaneous Death," Elixer whispered. It was the password to enter the common room.  
  
All the student's belongings had been taken up to their rooms during the feast that night. All that was left was for all the Slytherins to get to know each other.  
  
For the next few days nothing much happened in any classes. Elixer was so bored. He wanted fun and action. Quidditch practice had started up again, but he was bored with that too. It is so easy being the best Elixer always thought to himself; occasionally he thought it out load to show off to someone. He and Selene had done a few things together during that first week, but nothing they had never done before. Even though girls were not in the boys dorms, Selene was in there every other night, if not every night. But that was last year. Elixer had gotten everything he wanted out of Selene, but still the "greedy bitch" as he called her, wanted more. After their first night together, Elixer was done with her. He was much like Draco Malfoy in a sense. Before Malfoy had fallen in love with Ginny, he was with a new girl almost every night. The only difference was that Elixer liked to play around a little more.  
  
That Thursday, after dinner, Selene followed her boyfriend up to his room. It was night time and they were going to do their assignments together before another night of sex that Selene had demanded for. Elixer was finishing up his transfiguration paper when Selene put down her quill and grabbed Elixer's hand and pulled him up from his chair. Selene rapped her arms around Elixer's muscular body, pulling her lips close to his. Her wet, soft lips felt good against his, but Elixer pulled himself out of her reach and moved away from her.  
  
Selene opened her brown eyes. "What's wrong?" she questioned Elixer.  
  
"Nothing," Elixer lied.  
  
"Ok. Then come here baby." Selene reached out for him again.  
  
"No wait. There is something wrong," Elixer confessed. "Um. we can't go on, Selene. I'm sorry. It's over."  
  
"What?! You're dumping me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Selene sighed. "Fine." She grabbed her belongings and walked towards the door. "No body dumps Selene Darrell and gets away with it Elixer Malfoy. You will be sorry. Very sorry." Selene walked out the door and slammed it behind her.  
  
Elixer felt bad for a minute, but hen remembered Vivian, a Ravenclaw girl who had asked him out before. I'll ask her out tomorrow, he thought. But now I need to get some sleep.  
  
Elixer removed his robes and shirt, and climbed into his cozy bed. Pulling the blankets over his head, Elixer fell into a deep sleep.  
  
As Elixer slept that night he dreamed sweet dreams. Dreams of things he wanted and would get. After all, dreams are wishes your heart makes as you sleep.  
  
"Elixer!... Elixer, where are you?!"  
  
"Who is it that calls me? Faith, is that you?"  
  
A shady figure approached him, and reached out, trying to grasp him. "Yes it is me," she said.  
  
"Faith. my sister. You can talk! How?" he asked reaching back out to her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"This is a dream, anything can happen, if you want it to."  
  
"Oh, Faith." he was cut off my Faith shushing him.  
  
"Elixer. This is not a happy time. Something is going to happen. You will be faced with two choices. and you will have to give up something that you find most dear to you. I am sorry that is all I can say. I must go. Good- bye dear brother, and I love you."  
  
"Wait! Faith! Come back. what do you mean two choices? And what do you mean I will lose something?" Elixer said.  
  
There was no response. The shady figure disappeared into the blackness surrounding Elixer.  
  
"Faith!!!" he screamed.  
  
Elixer woke up in a cold sweat. He was lying on his stomach hugging his pillow. The green blankets were all pushed off the end of the bed.  
  
Elixer sat up in bed. He placed his feet on the floor and leaned his elbows on his knees. His hands ran over his face, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
  
"What a weird dream," he said to himself. "I wonder what it means."  
  
"Hey Elixer." Elixer's roommate, Jack, walked into the room. His hair was wet, he had just come from the shower. He was dressed in his nice school pants, which he hated, and a white tee-shirt. "What is going on Elixer? You slept a long time. were you and Selene up al night again?" asked Jack. He grabbed his sweeter-vest and pulled it over his head.  
  
Elixer sighed. "No. I broke up with Selene last night." He stood up and stretched out his arms a bit.  
  
"Ah. one last night of passion and then the great line said by all the male Malfoy's before you, 'I'm sorry bitch, it's over'. That is great."  
  
"No. Actually, I dumped her right as she was taking it all off." Elixer walked over to his dresser and pulled out his clean clothes.  
  
"Oh my God. That is amazing. I would have thought that you and Selene would have had one last night." Jack gathered all of his books for the classes that he was planning on ditching that day.  
  
"Yeah well. sorry to disappoint you." Elixer pulled on his new clothes. He spiked his hair up and put on his oval glasses.  
  
"No disappointments." Jack walked over to the door. "You coming? Bobby and Zakk are already down in the Great Hall." Bobby and Zakk were the other two boys sharing Elixer and Jack's room. They were a year younger than Elixer and Jack but they were all really good friends.  
  
"Yeah. I'm coming right now." Elixer followed Jack out the door and closed it behind them.  
  
The two walked through the common room and out of the Slytherin dungeon to the Great Hall.  
  
Selene was sitting in the common room with her friends as Elixer had walked past. Just then she had a thought.  
  
"Kara, Meghann, I'll be right back. I have some business I need to take care of."  
  
Her friends nodded and Selene walked off, down the stairs to the dorms and she walked right to Elixer's room. Selene wandered around his room, looking for something to use as blackmail. She searched through Elixer's night stand and dresser.  
  
"He has no secrets!!" Selene exclaimed. "Doesn't he keep anything to himself?!" At that moment she remembered something. She had remembered back to the previous year when Elixer had just started dating her. She had walked into his room one day without knocking and Selene had noticed him sitting in a chair by the window writing in a book. She figured that he was keeping a journal, but he didn't seem like the type to. She remembered that he had closed the book and ran over to his part of the bookshelf and put it there. He seemed very embarrassed about this little book.  
  
That gave Selene an idea. The bookshelf. it must be on the bookshelf. Selene walked toward the bookshelf. She searched through all the books. Class books, different stories, family photo albums, and. a red book covered in velvet. Along the binding of the book in gold letters was the word, journal.  
  
"That's it!" Selene exclaimed, yet whispered. She took the book off the shelf and opened it. Coincidentally, she opened it to a page dated the first of September. That was the day school started. As she read the entry she was moved. Elixer was an extremely good writer. He used thoughts and feeling, combined with so much emotion that it could make anyone cry. Then Selene noticed that the entire entry was about his sister, Faith. "Faith." she said softly. "That's it. Get back at Elixer through the person he cares for most, his beloved twin sister. But, I can't do that. I can't hurt someone else to get back at him."  
  
". yes you can. You can do anything you want, if you believe." Selene heard this voice. It was raspy and soft. She could barely make out the words, but she could hear it very clearly.  
  
"Who said that?" asked Selene. She hugged the journal to her chest and looked around frantically. "Is anyone there?"  
  
".I said it."  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?"  
  
".I am here." Selene looked around for someone.  
  
"Where?"  
  
".here, in your heart."  
  
"In my heart? I don't get it. How can you be I my heart?"  
  
". I just am. I am the real you. the you that you are afraid will be rejected. I am pure evil. and you will be my slave.." Selene's green eyes blazed red and she dropped the journal.  
  
".S.slave...I am. your.slave."  
  
"Yes, my slave." The voice took on a form, the form of Selene. Then the voice disappeared and Selene was no longer the Selene that everyone knew. Selene was forever gone. *****************************************************************  
  
While all of this was going on, Faith was waking up. She arose in her bed and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Good morning Faith," said Maria. Maria was a friend of Faith's and roomed with her as well. Maria was very intelligent and beautiful but was very concerned about her looks. Maria never liked the way she looked. She thought that her glasses made her look ugly and that her long thick black hair covered her face and was in the way. Maria was very sweet though. She always looked out for others and helped others before she helped herself. Maria was the first of Faith's friends to learn muggle sign language. They had been friends ever since.  
  
Faith signed good morning back to Maria.  
  
"How are you today?" Maria asked.  
  
Faith signed that she was fine, and asked Maria how she was too.  
  
"I am good, thank you. We'd better get ready for breakfast and the day. I am getting hungry."  
  
Faith nodded yes to her friend and got up out of bed.  
  
Faith was tall. She stood at about five foot seven inches. Elixer was just a little bit taller, but only by two or three inches. She was thin and had long hair. Her hair was brown and straight. Her bangs curled in a bit and were perfectly cut at her eye brows. She had blue eyes like her brother and had glasses too, but she liked her contacts better.  
  
She got dressed and ready for the day. Maria and Faith then headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
On the way down she noticed her brother standing outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room. She waved at him and he waved back. They never really talked or signed to each other. It didn't look to good to have Gryffindors and Slytherins associating with one another.  
  
They both knew that and it didn't bother them. They didn't want to destroy the tradition of the feuding houses.  
  
Faith and Maria met their other friends right outside the Great Hall. Elixer and his friends followed Faith and her friends into the Great Hall.  
  
They all entered the Great Hall and sat at their house tables. Everyone was digging into the food that had been set out. Bacon and Sausage smells filled the air along with eggs and hash browns. Elixer loved this smell and so did Faith.  
  
Their mother had died when they were young and so they were raised by their dad. Faith and Elixer's mom, Jenny, had always been a great cook but when she died their father, Draco (the fourth) had hired a maid to take care of the children. He was never around. Draco was too busy working to be with his kids, and secretly, that was the way he liked it. He always thought that his kids took after their mother, so he could never look at them. It hurt him too much.  
  
So the smell of home cooking made Faith and Elixer remember their mother and they loved it so much. They both felt like she was there in some way. Little did they know, she was there with them. Jenny always watched over her children from wherever she was now.  
  
As they ate Elixer looked over at his sister who was staring at him sadly. The two of them had a type of twin telepathy. They always knew what was up with each other. If there was something wrong the other one knew. When one of them was really happy, the other could tell. So when Faith looked at Elixer with those sad eyes, he thought of one thing. his dream.  
  
He automatically knew that Faith had had the same dream, and that that dream was reality. Then Elixer got really upset. He was afraid, but he sure as hell wouldn't tell anyone. He had a reputation that he had to uphold. If anyone knew that he was scared, his whole life would be over, well life as he knew it anyway.  
  
Just then Selene walked into the Great Hall alone. She walked differently. She had a strong stance and walked fast. Many people that knew her could tell something was up. When anyone tried to ask her what was up, she would move away. Selene shut everyone out. The new her was about to let everyone know that she was the knew her and not the same old Selene, and she would do it by anyway possible. 


End file.
